


What's Another Night On Mars?

by thelocaldogooder



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jan Van Eck is an asshole, Jesper remains a flirt, M/M, Modern AU, Nina and Inej are probably going to adopt Wylan, No idea where this story is going, Six of Crows, The Dregs own a bar/gambling place, Wylan's a space nerd, so ill tag it with anything that comes up, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocaldogooder/pseuds/thelocaldogooder
Summary: Wylan wasn't sure where to go when his dad kicked him out of the house. When he stumbles into Crows Club Bar, he's introduced to a whole new world, one his rich father would definitely not approve of.





	1. The Crow Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so if I did anything wrong, grammar/story wise, please let me know. Thank you for ready! I'll try to update frequently. (Also, the title is a song by The Maine that's really good, and may or may not have inspired me for this fic)

"You're a useless, no good, idiot of a son, and you'll never get anywhere in life. Get out!"

I sighed, shouldering my bag as I got off of the bus and stepped onto the sidewalk of The Barrel, the slums of this city. The bus drove off in a cloud of smoke, and I looked around. It'd been exactly five hours since I'd been kicked out of the only place I'd known for the past 16 years of my life, and it still felt like I was in a bad dream that I was going to wake up from any minute. I'd decided to head into town, look for a place to stay, something that would ease the pain of being abandoned by my father. I looked around where I was dropped off. The street was practically empty. Not surprising, considering the fact it was past midnight.  
"Hey, kid!" A voice down the street said. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here after dark?"  
I looked in the direction of the voice. In the doorway of what looked like a bar stood one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Her silky brown hair and bright red dress made her look dangerous, yet friendly.  
"I'm not sure where to go, ma'am," I said, walking closer. I noticed a band of pearls around her neck. "I'm kinda new around here."  
"Ah, a runaway, are you? I think we've got an open room if you want it."  
"I-...Really? I'd love a room! I'm afraid I don't have much money-"  
"Nonsense! You can just work off your debt."  
I came to a stop in front of her. She looked me up and down before leading me inside. I was met with an empty bar/gambling room, the kind of place my father used to pull me past as if the devil was going to snatch me up if we stayed around too long. Sitting at one of the table were four other people.  
"Nina," the brown skinned girl said, sounding amused. "Found a stray, did you?"  
"What did I say about bringing in random people off of the street?" The guy with a suit and black hair said, not looking up from the cards in his hands. "Not unless they're beneficial to the business."  
"Come on, Kaz," The tall, brown skinned boy said, looking me over. "He looks like he'd be of some use around here."  
I felt my cheeks start to heat up a little bit as Nina led me over to the group. The larger man examined me like I was a threat to him and these people. I highly doubted any of them thought of me as a danger to them. One look at them told me they'd seen much worse than some lanky kid who's only heavy lifting was books from the library. Nina sat down in one of the seats. I awkwardly stood next to her until she gestured to the seat next to me.  
"So, Nina," Kaz said. "Tell us about your new friend."  
"He was on the street. You said you needed some extra help around here, and I figured if I didn't get him inside, one of the other gangs was going to jump him. Look at him, Kaz. He couldn't scare pigeons."  
"Well, then," the tall guy from before cut in, leaning across the table. "Come on, kid. Tell us about yourself."  
"U-Um...My name's Wylan. I'm, uh, new in town. Like, I just got here five minute ago. I don't know anyone here. I was just gonna stay in some hotel or something."  
I looked around at them. They all looked like they were trying to figure out which was the best way to cook me, except for Nina, who looked like she was trying to figure out how to adopt me.  
"I'll just go." I stood up, adjusting my bag. "I don't want to make trouble."  
"No, no, please," Kaz said. "Sit down. I do need some extra help around here. What are you good at?"  
"Um...chemistry, astronomy, mathematics..."  
"And what do I need to pay you?"  
"I told him he could stay in the extra room," Nina said, looping an arm around the brown skinned girl. "He just needs to work."  
"Alright. I'll let you work the books, organize some things. How does that sound?"  
"I think I could do that," I said, sitting back down.  
He put his hand out. I shook it, noticing the black gloves he wore. I looked back at Nina, who smiled.  
"Welcome to the group! I'll introduce you. This piece of beauty on my arm is Inej Ghafa, our eyes and ears in the city. That brooding man next to her is Matthias Helvar, our bodyguard. The tall drink of water in the yellow jacket is Jesper Fahey, our bartender/card dealer. And last is our leader, Kaz Brekker, conman and the scariest person in The Barrel. There are some other people who work here, but they have their own places they hang out. And now, you're one of them. Welcome, Wylan, to the Crow Club."

I smiled. Jasper got up and grabbed a bottle from behind a shelf. He walked back and slip it over to me. Beer.  
"I'm underaged," I said, sliding it back.  
For some reason, this was enough to make almost everyone laugh, and Kaz try to hide a smile. My face heated up and I looked down at my hands. I hated alcohol.  
"'S alright, kid," Jesper said, popping the top off. "More for me!"  
"Please, Jes," Inej said. "That's your fifth one! Maybe take it slow?"  
"Says the girl who can down ten shots and still scale the top of the water tower."  
"Hey, at least I don't try to take on Kaz in a game of poker. You know he cheats."  
"I do not," Kaz grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm just really good at cards."  
"And I'm the Queen of Kerch," Matthias said, smiling at his comeback. "Come on, Kaz, it's okay to admit you keep cards up your sleeves."  
He rolls his eyes. I smiled a little bit. I'd never seen any group of people act so casually with each other. Then again, I haven't seen many groups of people in the first place.  
"Come on, Wylan," Nina said. "I'll show you to your room."  
"Nah, I can do it," Jasper said. "Gives me a chance to get to know the little squirt."  
"You're not that much taller than me, and I'm pretty sure we're nearly the same age."  
Jesper rolled his eyes, standing. I followed. I said good night and thank you to everyone before walking up the stares after the man in the odd jacket. My room was on the third floor, practically the attic. No one wanted it because of the draft, so Jesper told me. He opened the door and led me into the space I'd be living in until I got on my feet. It was...nice. Not as nice as my room back...It was nice. I sat on the bed, taking my bag off and setting it next to me. I looked over at Jesper, who was leaning on the doorway.  
"So, what brought you to our broken down corner of the world?"  
I considered my words. I didn't know this guy, but I only knew like three people. I gave a small sigh.  
"My dad kicked me out of the house. It's my fault. I wasn't trying hard enough, and I wasn't cutting it. My dad's kind of important, so he can't afford to have a son who can't read."  
Shit.  
"You...can't read?"  
"I-I mean, I can? I can read numbers, and I can do math really well. Words just kinda get messed up in my head, like someone put them in a slot machine and pulled it to mix up the letters. Please don't tell the others."  
"You're secrets safe with me, but I don't have to tell anyone." He crossed the room and looked out the cracked window. Outside, there were some people having a party. I could hear their shouts of drunk happiness. "Kaz, see, he knows everything with a simple glance at you. I swear he's some kind of demon or something. That's Matt's theory, anyway."  
I turned to my bag, pulling out some papers and clothes and whatnot. I could feel Jasper watching me, but I didn't look up. I pulled my flute out last, making sure it was okay. I put the sheets aside and set my clothes in the bedside drawers.  
"You don't have much, kiddo."  
"I only had a few minutes to pack. Kiddo?"  
"I gotta find a good nickname for you. Everyone has one. Ooh, what's this?"  
He picked up my sheets before I could stop him. I stood and held my hand out.  
"Give it back, please."  
"Now, now, little one, it's polite to share. What are these pictures?"  
"Planets," I said. "I was studying astronomy before I was kicked out. I was working on charting Mars."  
He looked at my papers, shuffling through them. When I tried grabbing them back, he just held them above his head. I waited.  
"These aren't half bad, run away. Where'd you learn to draw?"  
"My...Look it's really late. Could you leave?"  
He was about to argue, but looked into my eyes. I tried not to let him see how red they were starting to get. He shuffled the papers in his hand.  
"Alright, I'll leave...But I'm taking these with me."  
Then, he was gone. I huffed and shut the door, locking it. After changing, I grabbed my toothbrush and made my way to the bathroom, getting ready. When I walked out of the room, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door, expecting Jesper. It was Inej. She was wearing Nina's red dress, pinned up since it was about three sizes too pig on her.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Am I not allowed to stay?"  
"No, no, it's not that," she said, walking in. "I just wanted to make sure you were settled in. I also need to make sure you're not, like, a spy from another gang or anything."  
"Oh, no, I'm...wait, another gang?"  
"Well, yeah. Kid, did you not know this town is full of gangs?"  
"I mean, yeah, but I didn't know everyone was in a gang."  
"Well, you don't necessarily need to be apart of one, but it does help provide protection and-"  
"Okay."  
"You...what?"  
"I'll join the gang. I don't really have anywhere else to go. Do you think Kaz would let me join?"  
"Depends."  
I turned to the door and saw Kaz, dressed in the same suit as before. I noticed he had a cane with a crow's head on it. He leaned heavily on it.  
"What do you have to offer? Can you shoot?"  
"No."  
"Fight?"  
"Not that I know of?"  
"You said you knew about chemistry. Do you think you can do demo? Making bombs?"  
"Bombs? Yeah, I guess. I just need the right materials."  
"Kaz, do you really think this is a good idea?"  
"Come on, Inej. Parson's still trying to recover from his injury, and Wylan here knows better than any of the other people I've interviewed. Plus, I already said he could run numbers. He's best we can get."  
She put her hands up. I looked between them. I settled my eyes on Kaz, who regarded me with a small interest.

"What do I need to do to get in?" I asked.  
"First, you need to go on heist with us. Then, if you're allowed in, you get the tattoo, a crow."  
"Okay. I think I can manage that. What should I do about the materials for a bomb?"  
"Look around The Club. We're bound to have something lying around."  
I stared as he turned, limping out of my room. Inej followed, looking back at me with a look that made me feel like I'd just signed a deal with the devil. I laid down, but I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.


	2. Wylan Tries Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a second chapter, since I feel like I'm on a role. Also, I'm nearing the end of the school year so I may not have an official schedule until summer.

I got up the next morning with the feeling of dread in my stomach. The events of last night came crashing on, and I tried to sort out my thoughts. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to tame it, and got out of bed. I smelled something good. I walked out of my room to see Jesper and Nina, talking in hushed whispers. The both caught sight of me at the same time. I gave a small smile. I probably looked ridiculous. I had an oversized tee shirt, pj pants, and probably bags under my eyes. To top it off, I always had terrible bed head in the morning. Jesper was already dressed in a green jacket and brown pants, and Nina was wearing plain pajamas, but she managed to make them look fabulous. I self consciously shuffled towards them.  
"Well, if it isn't the new member of our gang," Jesper said. "How'd you sleep, dear?"  
I blushed and sent a glare his way.  
"What happened to stuff like kiddo?"  
"Wasn't working. Hungry?"  
"Hold up," Nina said. "He can eat when he explains why they hell he decided to join our gang. Wy, no offense, but you're like 16. You're way too young."  
"I'm going to be 17 in a few weeks, I think."  
"You think?" Nina tilted her head.  
"I don't actually know my birthday. My dad kind of forgets about it, so we celebrate it different days everywhere. It's always around this time of the year, though."

"Okay, that's about the saddest thing I've ever heard. I'm going to fight your father, whoever he is. Still...This is a dangerous course of action. The Dregs are the most feared gang in this city. I mean, you didn't even have to join! We could've just had you around as an employee."  
"But then I'd never be apart of...whatever this is. I've never been a part of a group before. Hey, where are the waffles?"  
"Wy," Nina said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to flinch. "You can join if you want, but we don't want to see you get hurt. We still need to be friends and all."  
I took a step away from her. I looked over at Jesper, who shrugged. I sighed and walked past them and downstairs. In the kitchen area, Inej was making breakfast. She looked up as I entered. I waved and looked to see what she was cooking. It was, in fact, waffles.  
"Want some?" She asked, gesturing to the stack.  
"Never had them," I mumbled.  
"You what?!?"  
Kaz looked up from his paper, mildly annoyed and not paying attention. Matthias looked appalled. Nina and Jesper walked downstairs.  
"Guys...Wylan's never had waffles."  
"Oh my gods..." Jesper whispered.  
"Inej, get this boy a proper meal," Kaz said, going back to his paper.  
Jesper walked up behind me and scooped me up, much to my dismay, and sat me in a seat. Nina slid a plate of waffles in front of me. I took the fork on the table and cut into the butter and syrup concoction. I took a bite, and my life changed forever.  
"This is sooo good!" I said around my food, taking more bites until it was gone. "I can't believe I've never had those before."  
"Hasn't anyone every made you any?" Matthias asked, looking worried.  
"My dad used to have the chef make them, but he never let me have any. I snuck one up to my room once and...Hey, can I have some more?"  
"Of course," Inej said, giving me more.  
When I'd had my share, I thanked her and went upstairs to get dressed. When I walked back down, I could hear them talking about me.  
"I don't know," Nina was saying. "There's something he's not telling us. Kaz? What do you know?"  
"That's not for me to tell."  
"Dammit, Brekker," Matthias said. "If this boy's got a big problem, we have the right to know about it."  
"Alright," Kaz said, his words accompanied by paper rustling. "But, none of you are going to like this. Wylan here comes from money."  
"He mentioned his dad was important," Jasper said.  
"He is, indeed. You see, our new member is the son of Jan Van Eck, one of this city's greatest businessmen."  
I heard glass shatter and flinched.  
"Kaz..." Inej's voice said, shaking. "Are you saying the son of one of the most powerful men ever is staying in out house? And this wasn't relevant information?"  
"I felt it unnecessary to tell you, since it wasn't for me to say. Wylan, why don't you come out and tell us everything?"  
I sighed in defeat and walked around the corner, feeling drained. Everyone except Kaz looked at me with a mix of sympathy and grief.  
"It's true," I said. "I'm Jan Van Eck's son. Or, I was. He kind of disowned me yesterday."  
"Then what's this?" Kaz asked, pulling a letter out of his pocket.  
He handed it to me. I recognized my father's hand writing, but not his words. I took the letter out of the obviously opened envelope. I couldn't make out anything on the paper besides 'home'. I looked over at Kaz, feeling tears prick at my eyes. I blinked, but the feeling wasn't going away.  
"The letters say 'if you're reading this, I love you and I want you to come back home. Why would he kick you out if he sends this?"  
I felt my chest tighten.  
"I-I..."  
I sprinted upstairs and up to my room. I heard Jesper's voice say something before I got up to the third floor. Ignoring it, I raced to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Not a minute later, there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll just be a moment," I said, trying to steady my voice. It wasn't working. "Just a stomach ache is all."  
"Wy," Jesper said. "It's okay. No one's judging you. Can you please open the door?"  
I got up and unlocked the door, opening it to see Jesper's worried face. I felt a weird feeling in my chest. He'd known me for less than 24 hours. Why did he look like he cared so much?  
"I'm okay," I said, smiling.  
"Sure you are."  
He pushed his way inside. I closed the door and sat on my bed. He sat next to me.  
"What's your dad like?" I asked.  
"He's okay. Owns a farm out in the country. I see him every now and then. He's been kind of protective of me since my mom died."  
"Oh...I'm sorry about your mom."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about yours, too."  
"How'd you..."  
"You never mentioned her with your dad. I figured she left or she died. How old were you?"  
"Not very. Maybe only a few years? I don't remember. You?"  
"Ten. I miss her."  
I gave a small nod.  
"Your dad..."Jesper hesitated. "How bad is he?"  
"He's...bad. He's never hurt me physically, but he's threatened to. He used to love me, until he realized I couldn't read. He kinda cast me aside, never acknowledged me or cared for me. He just kinda...gave up. I know I should've tried harder, but-"  
"No. You did nothing wrong, Wy. This is about your dad. You know what? We're officially adopting you."  
"Does that make Kaz my dad?"  
"Hell yeah it does. Nina and Inej are your moms, and Matt's you're weird uncle."  
"Who are you?"  
"That's up to you, darling."  
He winked. I blushed, but laughed. It was the first time I'd laughed in...I don't know how long. It felt good. Then, Jesper was hugging me. I felt tears rush to my eyes, and I didn't bother to stop them. I clung to Jesper and cried like a child. He didn't seem to mind. I couldn't tell the last time I'd hugged someone. I missed it. I felt myself melt, held up my Jesper's tall frame. Then, I was asleep.


	3. Wylan Joins A Heist

I thought I was being suffocated when I woke up. Someone was pressed against me, someone who smelled like gunpowder and something fruity. Someone I didn't think I knew. I scrambled away and realized the person was asleep. I also noticed the person had dark brown skin and a blue shirt on. Jesper. I'd slept in the same bed as Jesper Fahey, and I didn't even realize it. I was about to get out of bed, when his eyes fluttered open. He looked me up and down and smirked, his eyes flashing with humor.  
"Well, this is one way to become friends, Wylan, but shouldn't you take me out to dinner first?"  
I scrambled backwards and didn't realize I was already at the edge. I ended up sprawled out on the floor. Jesper poked his head over the side, humor dancing in his gray eyes.  
"Yes, Jesper, I am okay. Thank you for asking."  
He laughed and put a hand out. I took it and pulled myself up, realizing I was still wearing the same clothes. I looked outside to see the sun starting to set.  
"Oh shit. I missed a whole day?"  
"Yeah. Did you not get any sleep last night, little merchling?"  
I rolled my eyes at the nickname and went to look out the window. People were rushing around, some of them from in and out of the bar downstairs.  
"No, I didn't sleep. Why are you even up here? The bar's open."  
"I didn't think you should be left alone. Besides, it's not my shift yet."  
"Well, when is your shift?"  
He moved his sleeve back to reveal a watch and smiled, getting up. I followed him out of the room and down to the bar. A large man was managing drinks, but when he saw Jesper, he gave a small salute to Kaz, who was dealing a game, and hopped over the counter.  
"Care to help me?" He asked.  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Just walk around with a jug of beer and refill any glasses that are looking a little low. You'll pick it up in no time!"  
I gave a small nod. Not like I had anything else to do. So, Jesper gave me a glass and I was off, walking around the edge of the gambling floor and bar, filling up cups and making small talk with some of the customers.  
"I didn't know Kaz was takin' in new members," a girl said, taking a swig of beer. "What'd you do, kid?"  
"I didn't do anything, ma'am."  
"Ooh, 'ma'am'! Kaz, I like this kid! Keep him around, will you?"  
Kaz didn't respond, dealing out a new deck of cards. I moved on and continued for the next hour, going back to the bar for refills, until Jesper called me back to the bar when I was only half-way through a jug. Nina was sitting on one of the stools, twirling her hair. I smiled. Jesper started to say something, when Nina started talking.  
"If it isn't sleeping beauty," she said. "Did you sleep okay?"  
"Yeah, it was...okay."  
I set the glass gallon on the counter, feeling my cheeks heat up again. I didn't want to admit it was the best sleep I've had in ages.  
"We're about to close up," Inej said, appearing out of the shadows. "Kaz has a job and he wants us to do it tonight."  
"And he didn't give us time to prepare?"  
"It's not big, apparently. He just wants Wylan and I on it."  
Nina sighed and wrapped her arms around Inej, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Why can't he just leave you here?" she said. "I was looking forward to movie night."  
"I promise movie night when I get back." She returned the kiss, her cheeks red.  
"I guess I should look for demo materials," I said, walking off.  
I started in the kitchen, finding baking soda, vinegar, lighter fluid(for some reason), and a few other things I thought might be useful. I started putting together some simple flash bombs. I had about four ready when everyone walked up. Jesper strode over and reached over to pick one up. I slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch," I said. "Those are flash bombs. They could blind you for a while."  
"How big of an explosion do you think you could make?"  
"Not very big. I need some better materials if I can do some real damage."  
"Well, it's not going to be much. Inej, are you ready?"  
"Ready."  
Kaz turned and returned downstairs. I carefully put the flash bombs and other materials in a satchel I found and followed with Inej, saying a goodbye behind my shoulder. I looked over at Inej, who seemed calm. We followed Kaz into the crisp evening air and down the street.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"A man by the name of Jakob Neer's house."  
"Kaz, it was only a few hundred dollars."  
"Doesn't matter. He didn't earn it."  
I rearranged the bag on my shoulder. Soon, Inej disappeared into the shadows of the buildings, and we continued. A few people passed us on the street, some glancing at Kaz and his cane. It made a hollow noise every time it hit the tile, like a constant reminder it was there. I wondered if he noticed.  
"Yes, I notice the noise, and yes it does annoy me."  
I almost tripped, but caught myself. So, this must be one of the reasons Jesper thinks he's a demon.  
"How long have you had it?"  
"A few years."  
I he started getting that look in his eyes that I was close to something personal. I didn't ask him anything else. A few minutes later, we were at one of the nicer houses in The Barrel, which wasn't saying much. Inej met us a few yards from the house I guessed we were breaking into.  
"He's home," she said. "Wife's out, and he has guards at the front and back entrance. The safe is in his study, second floor, second window on the left."  
"Alright. Wylan, how bright are those flash bombs?"  
"Not very. Enough to blind someone for a little bit."  
"Perfect. Follow me. On my signal, I want you to throw them at the guards in front."  
I gave a tight nod. We followed him up to the front, behind a line of trees. When we were close enough, Kaz gave the signal. I took two flash bombs out and tossed them a few feet from the men, in the opposite direction of the window. The two men in front went to investigate, and ended up blinded by the bright light.  
"You've got three minutes," I said. "I'll throw two more when you're on your way out."  
He turned and left, Inej following. I waited behind a bush, keeping my eye on the men and the windows. When their sight came back, they looked around.  
"You check those bushes, and I'll check these."  
I felt my heart race. One glance at the window told me Kaz had gotten the money. I reached in and took two more out, throwing them. I looked away as they went off and hurried away, hearing Kaz's cane behind me. Inej must have climbed off somewhere. We stopped running when we were sure we weren't being pursued.  
"Did you do it?" I asked.  
Kaz held up a small bag as the answer. I smiled a little bit, feeling jittery. I'd just helped steal.  
"Does this mean I'm in?"  
Kaz didn't look at me. He had a certain look on his face, a face I'd seen the first time I saw him; A scheming look.  
"You're in, merchling. Welcome to the Dregs."


	4. Things Take a Turn

I didn't know what to think about my tattoo. I did know it hurt, and I was still embarrassed about crying and holding Jesper's hand through the whole ordeal. He didn't seem to mind, though. Now, as I sat in my room, I ran a finger over the little bird, tracing the feathered pattern up to the beak. I smiled. I was a part of something. My father's voice was starting to get fainter in my head. I hoped it would go away soon. As the days continued, I found my place in the Dregs as a budding demolition expert with the materials we had at the house. My days were filled with work, heists, and getting to know the other members. Nina had declared multiple times that she was my new mother, and Inej was quick to join in. On one of the more peaceful nights at the Crow Club, after we'd closed up, Jesper suggested movie night. Mostly everyone was quick to agree. Kaz tried to back out and Matthias claimed he had work to do. Neither of them got away with it. So, we settled in front of the flat screens Kaz had stolen from a rather rude customer who tried to hit on Inej. It was a nice TV. Nina chose the movie, one of the Disney princess ones. There was only one couch and an easy chair. Nina and Inej were quick to claim the couch, and Kaz the easy chair. Jesper and I sat with our backs to the couch, and Matthias settled on top of the armrest. I ended up sleeping through most of it. When I woke up, the movie was over and it was just Jesper and I. I realized I was laying in his lap.  
"I'm sorry," I said, getting up.  
"Nothing to be sorry about," he said. "You know, you're really cute when you're asleep."  
I blushed and said I was going to bed. I got up and he followed. When I got to my room, I paused.  
"Good night, Jesper," I said.  
"Good night, Wylan."  
I looked back at him. He stood in his doorway, smiling. It was the first time he hadn't used one of his ridiculous nicknames. I smiled and went into my room, closing the door. It was a minute later that Nina swept in, wearing one of her weird feather nightgowns.  
"Good night, my child," she said, placing a kiss on my head. "Sweet dreams!"  
"You're only like a year older than me," I pointed out for the tenth time.  
"I'm still old enough to adopt you. Get some sleep. I know you haven't been getting enough."  
She winked and walked out. I sighed and smiled, shutting the door behind her. I didn't mind her calling me her son and acting like my mother. I'd missed the feeling. I went to bed and slept through the night. I was starting to fit.  
It had been about a few weeks since I'd gotten my tattoo that my father showed his face in town. I was in the back, sorting through the Club Crow's recent winnings when Inej rushed in, saying I needed to hide. I didn't question it, thinking it was another attempted robbery. We'd had one a few days before, and I had yet to get my hands on some real demo materials, which left me defenseless.  
"Upstairs," she whispered, pushing me upstairs.  
That's when I heard his voice. It sent shivers up my spine. I was thrown back into my childhood, the running and hiding when I heard that voice, the wondering if it was a bad day or a good day, the feeling of hopelessness. I froze. Inej tried to shove me along, but it was too late. I'd been spotted.  
"Ah! There he is!"  
I slowly turned, facing the man who'd kicked me out. He looked calm, but I could see a storm in his eyes, one that would end in disaster. I tried not to avert my eyes. Inej put an arm around my shoulders.  
"Wylan, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
I looked around, noticing the other patrons of the bar watching us. Some looked at my father with hatred, other looked at me with sympathy. Most of them knew the story of the poor kid Jan Van Eck kicked out of his home and onto the streets of the Barrel. Mostly because I was the one who'd spread it around.  
"What do you mean? You told me to leave."  
"Now, why would I ever do that? You're my son, Wylan. I'd never do that to you."  
I looked over at Kaz. He was indifferent, as usual. Nina looked like she wanted to walk over and punch my father in the face, and Jesper looked like he was ready to help. Matthias stood cross armed, telling anyone if they wanted a go at this man, he wasn't going to stop them. Just this morning he'd taught me how to properly hold a gun. I wanted to reach out to them, but I was held in place.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked. "This is my home now."  
"No, it's not. These are some street thugs who've lulled you into a false sense of security. You're coming to your true home."  
"No, I'm not."  
He almost lost it. I could see it in his face. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. That was when two large men walked forward and grabbed me by my arms. I tried grabbing at Inej for help, but the men shoved her away.  
"You can't do this! Kaz, he can't take me!"  
"He can," he said. "He's your guardian. I can't do anything."  
"Kaz!" Nina said. "You can't let this happen!"  
Matthias had to hold her back. I looked at Jesper. He stared back, not knowing what to do. Then, I was outside. The men threw me into a car and got in. Jan Van Eck climbed in after. He glared at me. I glared back with my best imitation of Kaz. He didn't flinch.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a liability. If he has you, he can use you against me somehow. It's best you're not there."  
"Fuck you."  
"Where did you learn such language?" His face turned a dark red. He hated cuss words. "You're to never speak those words."  
I continued glaring at him until we drove up to the house. I was immediately dragged inside and thrown into my old room. I heard a lock click and tried turning the knob. I checked the windows. Locked.  
"Don't bother trying to get out. It's no use."  
I grunted in frustration. Kaz hadn't taught me anything about picking locks. I sat on my bed, feeling lost. I was stuck, I doubted I'd be getting out of here anytime soon.


	5. Crows Leave No One Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 5 kudos! That's the best I've ever done! If you enjoy, please leave a comment about what I could do better, or what I'm doing right. Thanks for reading my story!

I watched Wylan being dragged out, hands at my sides. I felt helpless. I thought about throwing a bottle at the two men, or at Jan Van Ick himself. Instead, I just watched. When they were gone, Kaz ordered everyone to get back to work. Nina wasn't having it. She pulled herself from Matthias's arms and rushed over, her face as red as her dress.   
"Kaz Brekker!" She shouted. "What have you done? You've just sent that poor kid back to the worst place in the world, and you act like you just got done ordering a new kind of beer. What the hell?"  
"Nina, get back to work."  
I recognized that face. Scheming face. Inej walked over and laid a hand on Nina's arm, leading her away. She knew that look. We all did. Kaz was never a man without a plan. I sighed and went back to my normal duties, not able to get the image of Wylan out of my head. One of the bar patrons, an older man who Wylan often talked to, sighed from my right. I looked over and saw his fists were clenched.   
"That man's no good," he said. "Treating his child like that. He's a good kid. Your boss gettin' him back?"  
"I hope so," I said, wiping crumbs off of the table.   
Later that night, when everyone went home, we confronted Kaz. He didn't answer when we asked him what the plan was, if there was a plan, and threatened to work beyond his control.  
"Would all of you just shut up?" He fixed us with one of his famous glares, and we sat down at one of the tables. "You must take me for an idiot if you think we're not going to get him. I haven't had a better book keeper in all the time this place has been open. That filing cabinet is more organized now than it ever was. I do have a plan, and I need you all to listen carefully."  
We all sighed in relief. That was about as sentimental as Kaz got. We crowded around our leader as he told us the plan. It wasn't going to work until next week, so we were forced to wait. It was hell.   
The night before the plan, I tried sleeping. I tried target practice, but I realized it would wake everyone up. So, I paced. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen/living area, pacing around on the wooden floors. Kaz said we'd put the plan into action tomorrow, but what if we were too late? We had no idea what that monster was capable of doing to that innocent boy. I prayed to every god I could think of for his safety, but I had no way to contact him. Kaz walked downstairs about an hour into my pacing, interrupting my train of thought.  
"Will you stop being so loud?" He grumbled, limping to the coffee machine. "You're keeping me up."  
"I'm sorry," I said, sitting at the table. "I'm just nervous."  
"Don't be." He sat across from me as the coffee machine heated up, and I realized it was almost 4 in the morning.  
"Yeah, that's reassuring."  
"I mean, he's a strong kid. He knows how to survive. My plan will work, they always do. I need you to get sleep. I can't have my sharpshooter getting drowsy on me."  
I stood, pouring two cups of coffee. I heard him sigh.  
"Why, Kaz Brekker, do you care about my health?"  
"Absolutely. You're no use to me if you're sick."  
"Oh, admit it," I said, setting his coffee in front of him. "You care about me. You'd miss me if I wasn't around."  
He glared at me as he sipped his coffee. Everyone else walked downstairs a little while later.   
"This isn't going to become a regular thing, is it?" Nina asked, leaning on Inej.  
"Nah," I said, downing the rest of my coffee. "Kaz and I are having a deep talk about feelings. I think he's about to confess his love for me."  
I laughed, getting up to avoid a kick to my shin. Kaz rolled his eyes and stood, as well.  
"Since everyone's up, I suppose we should get ready."  
We polished our weapons, reaffirmed the plan, and set out within a few hours. Kaz had a boat waiting for us. We left as the sun was beginning to raise above the buildings of the Barrel, casting a soft light on the city. It was quiet, as if the buildings were holding their breath, waiting to spill out the members of the Barrel onto the street.   
"Alright, we know the signal for when it's okay to come in?" Kaz moved us towards the back of the boat as we started to move.  
We all gave terse nods and sat on the wooden deck, covered by a tarp. I leaned against Nina, who sighed.   
"You worried, too?" I asked.   
"Of course. I'm always worried when we work a breakout. Do you think it's going to work?"  
"I hope it does."  
Inej, who was leaning on Nina's other side, grasped my hand in hers. Matthias put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring nod. We waited in the dark until it was lifted back to reveal Kaz, who was now dressed in a servant's outfit. He was still wearing his gloves.   
"Let's go," he said.   
We moved out, staying close to one another. We followed Kaz to a servant's door, which he easily unlocked and opened.   
"Okay, get into your positions. Nina, you're with me. Inej, you see if one of those skylights is Wylan's. Matthias, Jesper, you wait until we give the signal from the window above your heads. If anyone finds you here, make sure they don't stop the plan."  
We all nodded and the plan was set in motion. It was a sense few minutes of waiting before one of the servants walked through the door.   
"We're here for the dirty laundry," I said.   
"Oh!" She said. "You're early!"  
She left and came back with a large bin of clothes. When she went back inside, I stashed them in one of the bushes. Matthias didn't look pleased.   
"We couldn't let her think we were thieves, now could we."  
He huffed and we waited in silence. Inej joined us later on, saying none of the skylights were Wylan's. It was about an hour, I'd say, until we heard the signal. Inej scaled the wall, and Matthias gave me a boost onto the ledge. We helped Nina down first, then Kaz, and finally, Wylan. He looked tired, and he had an ugly cut on his arm, but he was okay, nonetheless. He was here. When we were all accounted for, we made our way back to the boat. The boat that Jan Van Eck was currently standing on.  
"I want to know why this boat is three days early," he was saying, his voice carried by the wind. "And don't give me any lame excuses."  
I pulled one of the pistols out of my pocket, and looked at Kaz, who nodded.   
"When I fire, run," I said.   
I aimed at the boat at the end of the dock, and took a shot. It landed in the floorboards. Jan Van Eck and two of the guards raced over to investigate. We raced onto the dock. The man who owned the boat threw the tarp over us as we all toppled over. We waited.   
"Come back on time next time," He said, his footsteps receding.   
The tarp lifted again, and Kaz crawled out.   
"I'm sorry," the man said. "I didn't expect him to see me."  
"It's alright," Kaz said. "It was a possibility."  
We started moving again. We all sat on the dock. I wrapped Wylan's arm.  
"What happened?" I whispered, not disturbing the others from their nap.   
"One of the guards got knife happy when I wouldn't tell them what I knew about you guys."  
"Have you had anything to eat?"  
"Not since Crow Club."  
I pulled him into a hug. He leaned in, sighing.   
"I didn't think you guys were coming for me," he said, moving into a more comfortable position, still laying on me.   
I watched the shore of the Barrel rise from a few miles away.   
"Crows don't leave each other behind."


	6. A Little Help and A Lot of Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 14 kudos! That's so cool! Thank you so much for reading my story! It should be more frequently updated now that school's over. Also, Happy Pride Month!

I wasn't sure whether or not the Dregs were coming for me or not, so I just got used to my surroundings. Thankfully, my father hadn't found my astronomy book, for which I was extremely grateful. I spent my first night in the room studying the sky as I'd done before I left, making marks in a notebook to note the stars and planets. Despite my inability to read, the book offered great pictures, and I was able to map out where everything was from what the book showed me. I spent most of my time studying the sky. At night, it was the stars. In the morning, it was the clouds. I didn't sleep. I wasn't sure when my father was going to punish me for what I'd done, so I remained awake to avoid being caught off guard. I was offered food in exchange for information on Kaz, but I never gave in. On my third day there, I began to weaken.   
"You should eat something," my father said, coming into my room. "You're looking hungry."  
"No, thank you," I said, not turning from the window.   
"Maybe some sleep, then."  
"I'm good."  
"Come on, Wy. Maybe if you cooperated, I'd let you back in the family. We could be happy again. I'll hire you another tutor to teach you how to read."  
"What makes you think I want to come in? They took me in when you cast me out. I'd never leave them."  
"Wylan, they're dirty street thugs. That Brekker's probably killed more men than I have staffed."  
"Well, he's still a better role model than you. At least he cares for his family."  
"They're not a family. They're a group of no-good trouble makers. You're more suited for this life. Why don't you tell me about what you learned while you were over there, and we can put all of this behind you."  
I stayed silent.   
"Fine. Think about this, then. If they truly care about you, where are they?"  
I left out a breath when he left, relieved. That thought did stick with me, though. I watched the sea from my window, seeing the waves roll in from the land far off in the distance. I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were coming back for me, if they even cared that I was gone. I turned from the view and laid down on my bed, not to sleep but to rest my eyes. I kept my thoughts occupied, but it wasn't enough. I fell asleep.   
When I woke up, I was still in my room. Everything was how it was when I fell asleep, only my room was cast in shadows. I looked outside to see the sun setting. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and pulled my sketchbook out once more, determined not to sleep until I was rescued. I distracted myself from hunger by drawing and playing the flute. When those became boring, I tried planning an escape only to come up with nothing.   
When they came for me, I was curled up on the floor of my room, fading in and out of sleep. I heard a banging from outside, and figured it was my father, back to try getting information from me. I turned away from the door when it opened.   
"Please go away," I said, my voice weak. "I don't want to give you anything."  
"Wylan," a raspy voice said. "Get up."  
I sat up. That wasn't my father. Kaz stood in the doorway, the guards knocked out at his feet. Nina was behind him, keeping guard. Before I could stop myself, I ran up and hugged Kaz, feeling tears well up in my eyes. He went stiff, and I let go, hugging Nina instead. Then, I was crying into her shoulder.   
"It's okay," she said, running a hand through my hair. "You're okay. We've got you now."  
I gave a weak nod, and I was led away from my room. When we got to the end of the hall, a door opened and a guard stepped out. He got one look at us, and drew his gun. Kaz was faster. He swept the guards leg out from under him with his cane. The guard popped back up, his gun on the floor. He pulled a knife out and swung at Kaz. He ducked, shoving the guard in the stomach. He guard moved back, and we ran. Kaz pulled a knife from his jacket and threw it at the guard. I looked back to see it embedded into the man's leg. Nina pulled me along, and we ran into another guard, who Kaz shot. The guard toppled over, but managed to get a spare knife from his belt as we ran. It sliced my arm, and I yelped. Nina pressed a hand against it and pushed me to a window. Nina yelled something, and we went out the window. I could see Jesper, Inej, and Matthias at the bottom.   
When we got back, Jesper never left my side. He kept a hand on my shoulder from the boat ride to the bar. Nina bandaged me up, and Inej made waffles. Jesper had to remind me to slow down so I wouldn't choke. When I was full for the first time in a week, I felt like passing out.   
"Tired?" Jesper asked.  
I gave a weak nod. Without a word, he swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to my room. Everyone else was in the bar, getting ready for opening. I reassured Jesper that I was okay, and he could work, but he didn't listen. So, I was carried to my room and laid down on my bed. He pulled my shoes off and sat next to me, pushing the hair from my friends.   
"How do you feel?"  
"Like I could sleep for a few years."  
Jesper smiled fondly, and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up.   
"What...What was that for?"  
"I just missed you, was all. We were really worried. Nina almost went crazy the day you were taken. Even Kaz was starting to get antsy. I'm sorry it took us so long."  
"It's okay," I said. "Thank you for rescuing me. I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor."  
"Okay, I know you're super tired because there's no way you'd say that if you weren't sleep deprived. I'll let you get some sleep."  
He stood, but I grabbed his hand.   
"Would you stay up here with me? Just until I fall asleep?"  
He smiled and crawled into bed with me. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe at last.


End file.
